When you were little, I fell in love with you
by Misaki-NeeNee
Summary: Bella is adopted by the Cullen's at the age of six, she's also six when she finds out the famous Cullen secret. Will she still love them, or will she scream and run? ExB
1. Tanya

I thought everyday about my old family, my mom who was Renee, and my dad who was Charlie. They were thought to be great people, the free for all woman Renee who loved her daughter to bits, and the chief of police Charlie who was one of those sports dads. Well…that all changed when my mother left my dad and me along with him, he became abusive and almost killed me once. I began to cry at night, wishing that I was dead. Until…he showed up, my new father and along with him, my new family.

"Carlisle, may I please speak with you for a minute?" I asked, peaking through the door. He smiled and put down his glasses, "Of course! Come in." he said, shoving his book out of the way. I nodded and walked in, I couldn't sit down. I was way to jittery to sit down, "I'll stand." I said softly, straightening my hair. He nodded and frowned, "What's wrong? Is someone at school bothering you again?" he asked. I shook my head and let my tears fall, stupid tears. "I…I keep dreaming about _him! _I can never seem to get him out of my mind and it is killing me!" I cried, sinking to the floor. He sighed and got up, walking over to me. "I have to tell you something." he said, picking me up into his arms. I nodded and let him walk down the stairs with me in his arms, I always loved him like a true father. He always acted as such to every member of my new family.

"I think it's time to tell her…_our _secret." he said softly. I looked at him confused and I heard someone get up, I looked up to see Emmett kneeling next to me. "Hug me." he said. I smiled and nodded, hugging him tightly. He wrapped his arms around me and held me to him, "Now…tell her." he whispered to them. I heard someone clear their throat and Carlisle was standing behind Emmett, Esme in his arms. "Bella…we're something we don't want people to know. Something that would be called a monster or even-" I interrupted him, "You're not monsters, if you were then you would've eaten me already, silly." I joked, smiling widely. I heard someone crying and looked at Alice, she had her head buried into Jasper's chest. Uh oh.

"We're…vampires." he said. I gasped and then…smiled. "Cool!" I laughed, hugging Emmett tightly. He gasped and looked at me, "You think it's…cool?" he asked. I nodded and hugged him, "I think it's alright, I mean. If you were bad vampires, you would've eaten me already. You haven't though." I explained. I saw Esme kneel next to me and hugged me, "I'm glad you understand…I love you dear." she cried, kissing my head. I nodded and stared at Edward and giggled, "You look angry." I laughed. He growled and appeared in front of me and shook my hard, I gasped and closed my eyes tightly. "Open your eyes! Look at me!" he growled, shaking me hard. I shook my head and felt something hard hit my cheek, "I said look at me!" he screamed. I began to cry and felt some hot liquid run down my cheek. "Edward!" Esme shrieked. I heard growling and someone jumped on me.

I gasped and opened my eyes quickly, "Jasper…" I whispered, seeing red glowing in his eyes. I shrieked and started kicking my feet. He snapped his teeth at me, "Stop moving!" he yelled, snapping my head to the side. I closed my eyes tightly as I felt something sharp stab into my skin. I sighed as it became a feeling of pleasure, "Jas…per." I sighed in content. I shot my eyes open and looked into Edward's eyes, he had sadness flying in them and worry. "Help…me." I said as Jasper drank more of my blood. I looked up and saw Jasper flying through the window, Emmett chasing after him and Alice chasing them. "Go!" Carlisle screamed. Esme and Rosalie followed them outside.

"Bella…" Edward whispered, kissing my forehead. I smiled and raised my hand, it was starting to look blurry. "I have three hands." I laughed, letting it fall. "Suck the venom out…Edward." Carlisle ordered. He looked at me and nodded, "I will make it go away." he said before biting me. I gasped and crunched my hands up. I let them go and started scratching at the rug, my fingers burning. "Edward, son get off of her." Carlisle said. Edward shook his head and raised his head a fraction, "I'm sorry." he said before jumping off of me. I smiled and closed my eyes, "Thank you." I mumbled before falling asleep.

**Edward's POV**

I watched as Bella closed her eyes, "Thank you." she mumbled. I let a sob rip through my chest as I sunk to the floor, holding her to me tightly. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry." I cried, kissing her all over her face. I stopped pausing at her lips, I sighed and kissed her softly. "I'm sorry." I whispered against her lips. "Edward…get her in her room. I'll go find everyone and Jasper." he said. I nodded and ran up to her room, I looked it over and smirked. I knew how much Bella hated pink and dresses, yet Alice just had to do everything she hated. I laid her on her bed and kissed her forehead, "Sleep well…my love." I whispered.

I left her to sleep, closing the door softly. "Jazz! Come back here!" I heard Alice cry. I saw him stomp up the stairs and started heading to Bella's room. I stood in front of her door, "Stay down there until you're better." I growled, locking Bella's door. He sighed and headed back downstairs, slouching on the couch, "It's alright, I bet she will forgive you by the morning when she wakes up." I said, sitting down on the floor. He nodded and let his head fall into his hands, "I just…how could attack Bella? I didn't mean to, I'm so sorry." he whispered. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair, "It's alright." I said, patting his back. He shook his head and got up, "I'm going to make it up to her, what type of flower does she like?" he asked, walking off into the kitchen.

Esme chuckled softly and stared at me, "Son, you love her." she accused. I gasped and fell back, hitting the wall. "No! I uh, I don't!" I stuttered. She giggled and walked up to me, "Yes you do, it's ok. Carlisle fell in love with me…a human." she said softly, before walking off into the kitchen. I fell to the floor and chuckled, "I do, I love Isabella Marie Swan." I said softly. I heard someone chuckle and saw Carlisle talking Emmett, he had a look of anger on his face. "He hurt her! Edward touched her and it's his fault that she got bit by Jasper!" he screamed. I gasped and replayed the whole night in my head, I had slapped her and drawn the blood…it was all me. I gasped and stood up, 'All my fault." I whispered. Carlisle stood and walked to me slowly, "Edward…it was an accident." he said.

I shook my head and slammed my head against the wall, "I slapped her! Free of will!" I screamed before running out of the house. "Edward!" I heard Esme cry. I kept running until I saw a girl standing at a small river. She turned around and I saw the red in her eyes glowing, "Edward…what has happened to me?" she asked. I looked closer and stumbled back, "Tanya." I gasped.

**Bella's POV**

I woke up in my bed, the sun shining through the curtains. "Edward." I mumbled, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. I got up and stumbled into my bathroom, shutting the door softly. "Where is my clothes for the day?" I asked myself, looking around the bathroom. I saw my outfit hanging on the back of the door and smirked, "Nice! I like this one!" I laughed, locking the door. I hummed softly as I undressed and stepped into the shower. Turning on the water and closing my eyes, "I feel weird." I whispered, falling back. I hit my head off the wall and slid to the shower floor, "Help me…" I whispered. I saw the door slam open and I saw a woman standing there. I gasped and shut the shower door, looking through the glass.

"Hello?" I asked, looking closely. I gasped and grabbed the towel, I wrapped it around myself and got some shampoo. I squirted it all over the shower door and some of the glass and let the water make it all bubbly. "Someone! Edward, help me." I whispered frantically. I gasped as the woman walked to the door and opened it. "No…no!" I cried. I fell to the floor and held the towel tighter around me, "Please…" I whispered. "Bella? Bella, where are you?" I heard Alice ask. The woman stomped out of the bathroom and started hissing. "Bella!" she cried, running in.

I smirked and pointed to my head, "I did it myself, not the lady." I said softly. She gasped and looked at my head, she covered her nose and got another towel. "Change and keep this towel on your head." she ordered. I nodded as she walked out of the bathroom, I saw her eyes snap shut as she walked out. I got up and looked out my outfit. A pair of basketball shorts, a baggy t-shirt, and just a pair of socks. I slipped it all on and wrapped the towel around my head, frowning. "I'm done!" I laughed, skipping out of the room. I looked around and saw Jasper, he started growling and I closed my eyes. Breathe in and breathe out, I thought. I started walking towards Carlisle's office, feeling the wall and the floor on my way.

"Carlisle?" I asked, opening the door. I looked in and saw him looking for something, "Come in." he said softly. I nodded and walked in, showing him my injury. He started poking at it, wrapped my head up in some gauze and stuff. I decided to ask him the question, "Do we have guests? A woman came into the bathroom after I hit my head, she started hissing at Alice." I said. He chuckled and tapped my shoulder, "Finished, go see Edward. He's in his room." he said. I nodded and started skipping off to see him, I can't wait to see him! I stopped in front of the door and opened it softly, "Can I come in?" I asked, poking my head in. I gasped and saw what I wished that I wasn't looking at it.

I saw Edward and that woman kissing, Edward was pushing her slightly and shoving his tongue into her mouth. "Edward?" I asked, stepping backwards. I heard and gasp and he shoved the woman off, "Bella! It isn't what it looked like!" he said, stepping towards me. I shook my head and let my tears fall, "It was…bye." I said, running down the stairs. "Bella!" he cried. I ran outside and into the woods, I kept running for awhile until I got tired and climbed up a tree. I crawled into a hole in the highest point of the tree and slept there for awhile, dreaming of death.

**Edward's POV**

I watched as Bella ran downstairs and through the door, running deeper into the woods. I shook my head and started running after her, to my disadvantage it started raining. "Bella!" I cried, falling to my knees. Her scent was disappearing as the rain fell. I started running faster until the scent completely disappeared. I heard her heart beat, it was really high. "Edward…don't go." I heard her mumbled. I gasped and listened sharply, "Don't go…" I heard her. I know where she is. I ran to a tree and started climbing to the highest point until I saw her, she was sleeping peacefully in the hole of the tree. "My love…" I whispered.

I kissed her softly on the forehead and she stirred, opening her eyes. They were blank, they held no emotion what so ever. "Edward…." she whispered. I nodded and kissed her on the forehead, gently picking her up and she smiled. "Thank you…" she whispered, falling asleep. I smirked and carried her home, kissing her forehead softly entering her room. "Sleep my love, my Bella." I whispered.


	2. Good Bye, Cullen

**BPOV**

I woke up in my bed, the sun shining for the first time. I smiled, the sun rarely ever shines in Forks, this quiet and desolate town. "Bella!" I heard a hyper voice squeal. I shrieked as I was scooped up into a hug, only to have Alice looking at me. I hate being so small, but I know one day I will be tall and I will pick her up! Lets see how she likes that! I pouted and she giggled, "Oh hush, Bells. You are going to be happy!" Alice scolded, carrying me out into the hall and threw me into the bathroom. "Get ready, clothes is on the door." she said, slamming the door shut. I flinched, so loud in the morning. Why? I got up on one of those step things and brushed my teeth with my green tooth brush, green is my favorite color now. It was the color of Edward's eyes when he was human, that's what he said. I spit in the sink and changed into plaid shorts with a white tank top, and black converse, I sighed and trudged out of the bathroom, a scowl clear on my face.

"What's wrong?" I heard Esme ask. I looked up and started crying, I'm so tired. She gasped and scooped me up, rubbing my back and I saw everyone come from my blurry vision. I was sobbing and crying, holding onto Esme as she comforted me until I saw Edward, he looked mad. 'Alice, how many times do I have to tell you?! Leave her alone!" he yelled, glaring at Alice. Alice huffed, "I gave her enough." she spat right back. I screamed even louder and Edward looked at me, taking me from Esme's arms. He rubbed my back and I calmed down, only letting my tears fall with no noise. "Tell me, what happened?" he asked calmly. I sniffled, "I'm really sleepy." I whispered, hiding my face in his neck. "I'll put you to bed." he whispered, walking. I smiled and sighed, closing my eyes. Edward's perfect, what did I do to deserve a best friend like him?

Edward had gotten to my room and laid me down, changing me really quickly into a pair of pajamas. "Sleep, Bella." he whispered, kissing my forehead. I smiled and drifted off into sleepy land.

**EPOV**

I watched as Bella slept, her mouth slightly parted as she took in her much needed breaths. Her hair was strewn all over the place, her face so…peaceful. I had hurt her a lot yesterday, I should've shoved Tanya off as quickly as I could. I had heard Bella walking down the hall, she's just a child.

_Yeah, she's a child. You should be able to kiss someone without her crying._

No, that would be wrong.

_No it wouldn't, no one would blame you._

Rosalie, Alice, and Esme would kill me. Not to mention Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper. Trust me, you don't want to see Carlisle when he's mad.

_Whatever, be sad and watch a little girl sleep. Stalker!_

I'm not a stalker…am I? I shook it off, I'm going crazy. Talking to myself in my head and I actually get responses, crazy. "Edward…get the…kitty." Bella mumbled, twisting around. I chuckled, she's so entertaining in her sleep. It's cute and adorable. "Edward, when you're done stalking my little sister come down." Emmett laughed. I sighed, even Emmett thinks I'm a stalker. But then again, Emmett's an idiot. I got up and kissed her cheek, running downstairs. Everyone sat the living room, Alice on Jasper's lap. "Eddie, you finally decided to come down!" Emmett boomed, laughing. I sighed, "What did you want?" I asked politely. "Nothing, I just don't want a stalker in my baby sisters room." he said, leaning back. I growled, "I am not a stalker." I mumbled, sitting next to Jasper. "Edward, what's Bella's favorite flower?" Jasper asked, looking at me. I smiled, "Red Tulips." I said. **(AN: That's really my favorite flower.) **

He smiled, "How about her favorite color?" he asked again, he's really trying. I chuckled, 'That I don't know, it changes from day to day. Today I think it's…brown or blue." I said. He sighed, "She's very complicated." he mumbled. I laughed, "But she's Bella." I pointed out. We both laughed and so did everyone else until we heard a scream, I was running upstairs before I ever registered it. Bella was shaking, her body covered in cold sweat. "Bella, what's wrong?" I asked, trying to wake her up. She whimpered and her eyes open, I smiled. "What happened?" I asked, pulling her into my arms. She sighed, "Nothing happened, I'm fine." she whispered, smiling widely. I sighed, "Whatever you say." I said, for a six year old she can be pretty selfless. Sometimes is cool and other times it's…scary. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, exhaling. "Edward, what is it like?" she whispered, her voice hoarse. I sighed, "What?" I asked, I was confused. She sat up and looked at me, "Being a vampire." she said simply. I froze, "Umm…horrible?" I answered, it sounded like a straight out question. "What made you ask this question?" Carlisle asked, walking over to us.

She shrugged, "I wanted to know, someone was saying something in my dream." she whispered, looking into his eyes. He cocked his head to the side, "What?" he asked. She looked at the wall, "_We live in pain and make those who enter suffer, always remember that Isabella._" she said. I froze, could it be? "B-Bella, did you see the person speaking?" I asked. She nodded, "She was very pretty, like Alice, Rosalie, and Esme." she said, blushing. Alice was gripping onto Jasper, his face showed so much pain. "What did she look like?" I asked, my grip on the blankets tightening. She smiled, "Tall, tan, fit, her eyes were a faded blue and she had short, curly black hair that fell into ringlets. She had a long, pure white silk dress on. It had only one strap." she said, it was her. "Did she harm you?" Carlisle asked, worried. Bella shook her head, "No…she played with me." she whispered, scared. I growled, "How?" I asked, gritting my teeth. She looked down at her fingers, "She played tag with me…like daddy used to do." she whispered, tears falling onto her legs. I gasped, could Cordelia really have done that? She's usually cruel and coldhearted.

"Bella…" I whispered. She was shaking with sobs, "S-She played dolls with me like mommy did and played tag like daddy did, she didn't even complain. S-She told me her name…Cordelia. It's very pretty." she cried, I pulled her into my arms once more. "She told me that…she felt happy again." she whispered, falling asleep. Cordelia is a…guardian of vampires you could call it. She comes when you sing her song, she has many gifts that are not limited. See, Cordelia was human once like all vampires and like Esme, her child died at a young age. It was girl and her name was Lorna, Cordelia had tried to kill herself like Esme until the last guardian appeared and caught her. He changed her and he began to slowly die, guardians are not supposed to bite people. If they do, they begin to die slowly and can only see the person once more and they form a special bond with them. Cordelia had fallen in love with guardian and he died shortly after, leaving Cordelia cold and heartless.

"Cordelia…she's a wonderful girl." Esme said sweetly, Esme is very fond of Cordelia. I have no idea why, but she is. Cordelia can be sweet when she wants to, but she's normally cruel to everyone except Esme and Carlisle. Racist.

I sighed, "Cordelia came to Bella for a reason, what is that reason?" I wondered out loud. Carlisle sighed, "Cordelia is trying to save her from something, I know it. Her choice of words show it, _We live in pain and make those who enter suffer, always remember that Isabella. _She's obviously sending Bella a message, maybe even us." he said. I growled, "Still, why would she send a message to a six year old?" I asked, glaring at the wall. Bella stirred in my arms and I rocked her, "Bella, I'm here. No more nightmares." I whispered, kissing her cheek.

"Bella is very smart for a six year old, I know Cordelia knows this. She probably knew that Bella would tell Edward or any of us really about her dream." Esme countered. I sighed and rubbed Bella's arms, Cordelia don't do anything stupid.

**APOV**

I watched Bella sleep in Edward's arms, my grip loosening on Jasper and he relaxed. "Sorry…" I mumbled. He chuckled and I gasped, a vision is coming…

_An older Bella stood in the woods, her clothes torn and bloody. Her body dirty and covered in dirt, eek. "Isabella, why would you give your own life up for…love?" I heard a soft voice ask. Cordelia. Bella sighed and turned around, her long brown hair was tied up in a pony tail. "I love Edward, he deserves to be happy and all I've done is cause him sadness." she said, that's when I saw Cordelia. She looked just as Bella explained it, plus she was abnormally beautiful even for a vampire. "Isabella, you should have a chance to be happy. Your happiness is what matters to him." she said, walking over to her. Bella shook her head, "I would rather him be happy than I." she whispered, the vision fading. _

I groaned and rubbed my head, headache. "Alice, what did you see?" Jasper asked, holding me to him. I sighed, "Cordelia won't be coming anytime soon." I said softly, Edward hadn't even noticed my vision. He doesn't know that Bella loves him more than he knows.

**BPOV**

I woke up in Edward's arms, they were cold but I found them comforting. "Bella, do you feel any better?" Edward asked, placing a hand on my forehead. I smiled widely and nodded, "I feel great." I said, giggling. He chuckled and got up with me in his arms, carrying me through the house. "Eddie, put me down!" I squealed. The only response I got was a chuckle, I blushed. "That's no fair, Bella gets to call you Eddie!" I heard Emmett whine. I laughed along with Edward, he's beautiful. His laugh was music to my ears, it made me so…happy. "She's special." Edward simply said, sitting me down in the living room. Esme sat next to me and set my food in front of me, I kissed her cheek. "Thanks." I said, chewing all the food quickly.

It was delicious! Yummy! "Yummy!" I squealed, rubbing my tummy. I suddenly heard a loud bang and my eyes shot to the front door, there stood that lady I saw Edward kissing. I felt sad immediately as she glared at me. "Bella, it's ok." I heard jasper whisper. I nodded and got up, walking over to her and looking up with a scowl on my face. "You are a meenie." I said simply, stomping up the stairs. I saw a blur and I fell to the floor, missing a hit. "Brat!" the woman yelled, her strawberry blond hair up in a messy bun. "You're the brat!" I yelled, glaring at her. She scoffed, "You only hate me cause Edward loves me, you think eh loves you…right? Well, he doesn't and that's why you should buzz off." she spat, giggling. Tears trailed down my cheeks, Edward didn't…love me. I thought I was his best friend, well…I guess not.

I got up and ran into my room crying, slamming the door shut. Edward Cullen. I fell against the door and slid down, sobbing loudly. "Get out!" I heard Emmett yell. I heard a hiss, "Why?! Because what I said was true?!" the lady yelled. I continued to sob, I hate him. He's a big liar. "Tanya, get out!" I heard Rosalie scream, I could hear her heels hitting the floor. Don't come to my room, please. I heard a knock on my door and I sobbed even harder, "Bella, it isn't true." I heard _his _voice say. I shook my head and sniffled, wiping the tears away. "It was…I know it was." I whispered, he could hear me perfectly. I heard a sob, he was…crying? "B-Bella, please." he cried, he started scratching the door. I shook my head and sobs came through, "I-I can't E-Edward." I cried, my voice cracking. He slammed the door, "B-Bella, please! I-It was a l-lie!" he cried, punching my door.

"Good bye, Edward Cullen." I whispered, standing up. I heard him crying, my eyes glazed over. "Bella!" he screamed, punching the door. I shook my head and walked over to my bed, laying down on it with the covers wrapped around me. Please make it stop.

I covered my ears, trying to block out his cries and sobs. "Edward, son." I heard Carlisle say. I listened, "N-No, C-Carlisle. I-I can't s-stop. P-Please." Edward whimpered. I let a few tears fall and then a knock at my door, "Bella, think about this." I heard Carlisle say. I shook my head, "I don't want to talk to anyone right now, liars." I whispered. He sighed and I knew he walked away, leaving me alone with Edward on the other side. "B-Bella…why d-don't y-you believe m-me?" I heard Edward ask after a few moments of silence. "Edward…why would you even want to be best friends with me? A six year old? You can have all the pretty girls you want, so why would you even want me." I said, my tears had drenched my pillow.

"Bella…I will always love you. I have since the day I met you." he whispered. I smirked, "Ok…" I said sarcastically. He sighed, "Bella, I'm not lying." he said. I smiled, "Edward…go away." I said coldly. He was silent for a few minutes, "No." he said simply, knocking on my door. "Stop, go away Cullen." I spat. He sighed, "Bella, I will never stop loving you." he whispered. I closed my eyes and started to fade, "I know." I whispered.


	3. Forbidden Love

**Ten years later**

I walked down the halls, my hair tied up in a high pony tail, my brown eyes empty, and my pale skin paler then usual. I stumbled down the stairs and saw Esme, she gasped and ran over to me. Pulling me into her arms, I haven't felt like this since the last time I even spoke. That was exactly ten years ago, today's my sixteenth birthday. Esme walked over to a chair and sat me down, "Honey, are you ok?" she asked. I simply shook my head, tears rolling down my cheeks. She nodded, "Carlisle!" she cried, placing a hand on my forehead. She immediately flinched away, "You're forehead is burning." she said. I looked down and noticed Carlisle came into the room, "Yes?" he asked. She looked at me and he ran over, kneeling down. "Bella, honey. What's wrong?" he asked. I raised my hand and pointed to my head, my throat, and my stomach. He nodded, "You have the flu, judging by those symptoms." he said, standing up.

I looked up and frowned, "Bella, today you'll have to spend your birthday in bed." he said softly. I nodded and got up, trudging upstairs. "Bella! Happy birthday!" I heard Emmett yell, I whimpered and leaned onto the wall. He ran over to me and held me, "What's wrong?" he asked, his voice fading. I saw Edward with a scared look on his face, I reached out towards him. Edward… I blacked out.

My eyes fluttered open, revealing a bright room. It was my room, the blue on the walls and the pure white covers over my shaking body. I saw Edward sitting on the edge of my bed, holding my limp hand. "You're awake." he said softly, kissing my palm. I nodded and smiled sadly, yes…I am awake. He sighed, "Why won't you speak? Have I hurt you that much?" he asked. I nodded and looked away, tears falling. Edward hurt me that day, Tanya hurt me that day. I mean, why would he even love a six year old? I'm a boring plain Jane and there it nothing special about me, except for my weird dreams and that he can't read my mind. I guess. "Bella, please say something!" he cried, closing his eyes. I glared at the wall, whenever someone started crying I felt bad and felt the urge to talk. But I never did, I've taught myself to tune everything out. I looked at him, my face tear stained and he was speaking yet no words came. All part of tuning out.

I closed my eyes, I won't speak unless necessary. I fell into a sleep, filled with wondrous dreams until one pulled me in.

I saw Cordelia, she's been the star of my dreams lately. "Cordelia!" I cried, running towards her. She laughed and hugged me, running her fingers through my hair. "Soon, my Isabella. Soon we will see each other outside of these dreams." she whispered, letting me go. I nodded, "I don't care, as long as you stay with me." I said, smiling. We played for hours, twirling around and dancing, playing tag and hide-and-go-seek, playing with dolls and playing house. "Isabella." she said softly. I looked at her, "Yeah?" I asked, placing everything down. She sighed, "_For what you see is only an illusion, deep inside is what you seek. The love you feel for him is deep._" she said sweetly, kissing my cheek. What did that mean? She hasn't sent me anything like that since I was six, that was ten years ago.

I shot up, sweat covering every inch of my body and everyone surrounded me. "Esme…" I whimpered. She gasped and ran to me, holding me in her arms. I clutched onto her for dear life, my tears drenching her shirt. "Cordelia…she said something." I whispered, pulling away. Everyone was closer as Esme sat on the bed, holding my hands. Carlisle and Edward looked at me, "What?" they both asked. I sighed, "_For what you see is only an illusion, deep inside is what you seek. The love you feel for him is deep._" I recited. Alice looked at me, "Bella…" she whispered, her eyes going to Edward. I tried thinking about it, what you see is only an illusion. What did that mean? Edward! He acted like everything was ok, but…I knew what I did hurt him. Deep inside is what you seek. I closed my eyes, my love for…Edward. I have always loved him deep down, like a lovers love. I blushed and looked at the wall, good thing he couldn't read my mind. The love you feel for him is deep. I love him so much that it hurts, everything about him is god like.

"Edward…" I whispered, looking at him. He gasped and was over in a second, next to me on the bed. "Yes?" he asked. I smiled and leaned in, bringing his lips to mine. My eyes were closed and my warm lips rested against his cold ones. He wasn't moving so I was going to pull away when he did start kissing me back, I heard the door close and blushed. They saw me kiss my suppose to be brother, but Alice kisses Jasper all the time. I smiled and pulled away, catching my breath. "E-Edward…" I whispered. I looked into his eyes, his cool breath fanning my face. "I-I'm sorry." I whispered, running away. "Bella!" I heard him cry. I shook my head, tears streaming down my face. That was a mistake, it all was. Loving him, kissing him, forgiving him. "I'm sorry, Edward." I said as I closed my room door. I slid down to the ground and sobbed, wiping away my tears. I can't love him, I just can't I love him, but as a brother. Bella, you love him as a brother. I growled at myself, only a complete idiot would argue with themselves. I sighed, Edward I can't be in love with you. I already…I'm in way to deep.

**APOV**

I froze as a vision came,

_Bella's sitting on the front porch, tears streaming down her flushed cheeks as she looked around. She was home alone, everyone was out hunting and she was suppose to be at Angela Webber's house. "Bella…" a evil voice whispered. She gasped and looked at a man with blond hair, his blood red eyes dark with hunger. "Y-Yes?" she asked, her voice shaky. He stalked forward and she got up on her weak legs, clutching onto the railing. He chuckled, "Why are you so afraid?" he asked, smiling. She gulped, "I know what you are, leave me alone!" she cried, running towards the door. Too late, he had his right hand wrapped around her neck and the left arm wrapped around her waist. _

_He chuckled darkly as she squirmed, "I heard about you and Edward, but I'm sorry to say this. I need to kill you." he said, licking her neck. She froze and her tears fell more quickly now, "W-Why?" she asked, stuttering. He chuckled against her neck, "Because he killed my mate." he said before biting her. She gasped and screamed loudly, tiny trails of blood coming from where he was drinking. Her eyes drooped as he drained her, "E-Edward…" she whimpered, her eyes closing. _

I gasped and fell off the chair I was sitting on, Jasper caught me. "Alice, what did you see?" he asked. I gulped, "I saw Bella…dying." I whispered. Emmett roared loudly and punched the wall, his eyes filled with fury. "Emmett, calm down!" Carlisle ordered. Emmett glared at him, he's never done that before. "You're telling me to calm when my baby sister is about to be killed, do you even care?!" he yelled. Carlisle sighed, "Emmett, don't ever ask me that question. You know how much I care for her, but you need to calm down for her." he said. Emmett huffed and sat down next to Rosalie, laying his head on her shoulder. Rosalie growled, "Alice…when?" she asked. I closed my eyes, "Two months." I answered.

**What will happen? Bella is in danger and Edward doesn't know, why not? Edward has super hearing, where is he? That will all be revealed in the next chapter, READ&REVIEW.**

**Love,**

**Rosie Mayy**


	4. Do it, Edward

**I guess I should give you this chapter and more to come, I hope you enjoy and keep up the reading. I love you all!**

**BPOV**

I sat on my bed, rethinking everything that had happened today. I don't know why, but I felt this sickening pain in my chest every time I thought of him. His velvet voice, his tousled bronze hair…oh lord. I'm in love with Edward Cullen, deeply in love with him. I have been since I was young, but how can I be in love with him? I've shut him out all these years and kept my feelings at bay, Jasper didn't even feel it. I sighed, Jasper…I miss him. We barely talk anymore because my scent has grown too strong for him and he needs to keep away if he wants me to live, tears fell down my cheeks as I pulled my knees to my chest. He seems to go along with staying away fine, does he not love me? I love him, he's the best big brother ever. Next to Emmett…no, they both are. I sniffled and rubbed my eyes, walking towards the door.

I opened it and glided towards the stairs, walking down them slowly and into the living room. Everyone was looking at Alice with worry and then, they all shot up when they saw me. Alice was sitting on the couch and Jasper stood next to her, my eyes welled up with tears. "Jazz!" I cried, running towards him. He gasped in surprise when I clutched onto him, he grew tense. "B-Bella?" he asked, worried. I sniffled and sobbed into his chest, my tears soaking his shirt. "I-I want to spend t-time with you." I whimpered, my arms wrapping around his waist tightly. He smiled sadly, "I know, but…how can I manage that without hurting you?" he asked. I shrugged and everyone laughed, "We play by the game, life is what it is, Jazzy." I said, burying my face in his chest. He sighed, "If you're sure…" he trailed off.

I nodded, "Positive, but…we need to be out by early cause I'm driving and we are going places. Pack a suitcase." I ordered, skipping towards the steps. I left him there shocked and a bit amused, I'm the boss. I laughed and ran into my room, throwing a ton of clothes into a suitcase. Running around the room and throwing clothes Alice would approve of, I snickered and bent down towards the floor. Putting my ear to it, "_Alice, is there anyway to avoid it_?" I heard Carlisle ask, avoid what? "_No, she'll die in two months unless…unless Edward chooses the right path._" Alice said. I froze, who's dying? "_I'm not going to let Bella die, she's special to all of us!_" Rosalie cried. I froze and this time, I didn't unfreeze until I finally sat up. I'm going to die? I sniffled and began to sob, I heard the door slam open and I was in Emmett's arms. I sobbed loudly and gripped onto him, "Bella, what's wrong?" Esme asked, kneeling beside us. I growled, "Don't toy with me! I heard! I heard that I'm going to die in two months!" I cried, glaring at all of them.

Alice froze and then, she sighed. "I'm not even surprised, she listens through the floor." she said, pointing at the wooden floors. I sobbed into Emmett's chest, "I d-don't want to d-die." I sobbed, screaming ever so often. Emmett stood and laid me in bed, rocking me back and forth. "It'll be ok…I promise." Emmett whispered softly. It wasn't often you heard of Emmett being kind and soft, or even gentle really. I smiled sadly and closed my eyes, drifting off.

**EPOV**

I ran through the woods, does Bella hate me? She seemed to express her love in that kiss, but it was…amazing. But I also knew it would never happen again, my heart ached and I still felt her soft and plump lips against mine. I closed my eyes and let my mind wander, I remember on her tenth birthday. She had been excited, but sad at the same time. "_I want my best friend here._" she had whispered. She had run inside crying and Jasper chased after her, at a human speed in front of the humans. She seemed so close with Jasper, but people began to notice she was distant from me. That she would flinch away from my touch, how my movements would be slow, and how my eyes filled with sadness at the sight of her. I let out a strangled sob and fell to my knees, my arms tightening around my middle as I sobbed my eyes out.

Images of her ran through my mind, each year after Tanya she had been sad and hadn't uttered a word. I growled and punched the earth, yelling and cussing. She hadn't said one word to anyone and it was all my fault. Mine. All of her regret, and anger fueled in me and I roared loudly. The birds flew into all directions, I could hear my family running behind me. I laid down and curled into a ball, sobbing into my knees. I yelled out as the family stopped, but Emmett and Esme weren't with them. Carlisle knelt down and pulled me to him, Alice was patting my back as I shook. "She doesn't hate you." Jasper said softly, kneeling down. Rosalie was glaring at me, "She should, look at the pain he's caused her." she spat, hissing. I nodded and Carlisle helped me run back to the house, I could hear Emmett soothing Bella. "I'll protect you." he whispered.

I ran upstairs and walked into her room, she had tears streaming down her cheeks in her sleep. "Edward you didn't cause this." Esme whispered. I nodded and she pulled me to her, I inhaled her scent. She pulled away and ran over to Bella as Emmett stood, Jasper walked towards me. Both of them were gripping onto my arms, "What're you doing?" I growled, trying to shake them off. They stayed put, "Esme…what's going on?" I asked, hissing at my brothers. Alice walked in front of me, blocking Esme and Bella from my view. "Edward…I've seen Bella's future and she is going to…die in two months…" the rest of her voice I tuned out. My dead heart felt pain, veins pumped the venom quickly as I roared and went to lunged for Alice. Jasper and Emmett restrained me as I snapped my teeth, "Why are you making lies?!" I yelled. She sighed, "Edward, I'm-" she was cut off by the most beautiful voice ever, "Edward?" Bella called out. I kicked my brothers off and ran over to her, Esme got up and I knelt before her. "Yes?" I asked, worried.

She smiled sadly, "I'm sorry." she whispered, hugging me. I sighed and wrapped my arms around her, she seemed to sad and hopeless. "I love you." I whispered so softly she didn't hear. Her arms tightened around my neck and seconds later she was asleep, with me holding her. I smiled sadly and went to lay her back when he arms tightened, tears fell. "Edward…no." she mumbled. I chuckled and laid on the bed, she was laying on my chest as I ran my fingers through her hair. "Bella…" I whispered, closing my eyes.

**APOV**

They looked happy and I had a vision,

"_Is it true?" Edward asked, pulling Bella into his arms. She nodded and sobbed into his chest, she seemed so fragile and hurt. "Bella…I love you." he whispered, running his fingers through her hair. She laughed sadly, humorlessly. "I love you, too." she whispered, closing her eyes. I walked over to Edward, "I'm sorry." I cried. He pulled me into his arms as Esme was held by Carlisle, sobbing tearlessly and Rosalie was trying so hard to keep it in. Emmett on the other hand let everything out, sobbing into Rosalie's hair. Jasper had left to hunt and he said he would be back, he still didn't know. "Rosalie…" Bella mumbled. _

_Rose ran over and pulled her into her arms, "I'm right here, baby girl." she said sweetly. Emmett growled loudly, "I'll kill him!" he roared, hissing. Edward sniffed, "He raped her." Edward whispered, falling to his knees. _

I gasped as I was snapped out of the vision, she's going to be raped? She seemed a year older than now and her hair was short and straight. I let out a strangled sob, Edward's eyes snapped to me along with everyone else. Jasper pulled me into his arms, "What did you see?" he asked. I sobbed loudly, "I-I saw a horrible outcome of a-all this." I whimpered, sniffling. Edward growled, "What is it, Alice?!" he yelled. I gulped, "Bella t-told you s-she was r-raped." I cried. Everyone froze and I sobbed loudly, my legs giving out as Jasper caught me. I buried my face in the crook of his neck and sobbed, no tears ever came out of my eyes. I regret that.

I felt sad, horrified, and scared all at the same time. It made me so tired and helpless. Why is Bella constantly getting hurt? Why can't she be happy and have good memories, not unless. "Edward, change her!" I cried, looking at him. Everyone looked at me in shock, "Why?" he asked. I growled, "She'll continue getting hurt if we don't! Do it!" I yelled, sobbing. He shook his head, "I will not damn her to this life." he spat.

"_Bella, love. Please forgive me!" Edward sobbed, holding Bella to him as she writhed in pain. "Edward, make it stop! MAKE IT STOP!" Bella screamed. Edward sobbed uncontrollably and clutched onto her tightly, burying his face in her hair. "Bella…Bella, I'm so sorry." he whispered over and over again. He left kisses everywhere as she screamed in pure agony, trying to get a comfort from his cold skin. "Bella…" he whimpered. "Edward, you have to finish." Carlisle said, walking over. He shook his head, "No-" he was cut off, "EDWARD!" Bella screamed, she has one set of lungs. Edward growled in frustration and tilted her neck, "I'm sorry." he whispered before biting her. _

I snapped out of it and looked at Edward, "I've seen it, Edward. I've seen her as one of us." I hissed. He looked down at her sleeping form, her tears ceased. "Alice…what if I can't stop?" he asked, looking up at me. I smiled, "You will…you always do." I whispered sadly.

**Aw, Bella is either going to be raped or changed. Which one do you prefer? I prefer the changing, but it's up to you. ReadxReview!**

**Love,**

**Rosie Mayy**


	5. Finally

**Ok, more people voted for the latter so…we'll do that! Read the story and sorry for everyone who wanted the other choice, it'll still be great! Thanks!**

**EPOV**

I held Bella, her face seemed peaceful whenever she slept. What would happen once she was changed? Would she no longer be the peaceful and quiet girl she is now? The gorgeous and wonderful unique girl that I know now is my choice, I looked at Alice. I slowly shook my head, on top of all of that what if I fed on her? What if I killed her? "Edward, please…I love Bella and don't want to lose her." the voices belonged to Emmett and Jasper, they both had sadness filling their golden eyes. I looked down, "I-I can't…I'll kill her." I whispered, my hands tightening on her. She whimpered and I let go, laying her on the bed. "Edward…come back." she mumbled, tears starting to fall again. I had her in my arms in an instant, it had been so long since I held her like this. I would hold her when she was younger, to keep the evil monsters away…even if I was one of them.

I sighed, "I-I…I can't." I cried, pulling her to my chest. I was cross legged on her bed, she was on my lap as I cradled her against my chest, I was physically shaking with sobs. "Oh, dear…" Esme whispered, running over to me. I shook my head as she went to wrap her arms around me, I could literally feel her hurt and it only made me cry harder. I held Bella tightly to me, her eyes fluttered open and she took in my face. Her eyes filled with tears, "What's wrong?" she asked, her voice sad and broken. I sniffled and smiled sadly, "Nothing…I just got something in my eye." I lied, knowing it was the most perfect lie. Her head cocked to the side, doubt glowing in her precious eyes. "Oh yeah?" she asked, obviously catching on. I nodded, "Since I'm a vampire everything comes to me twice as painful as normally." I explained, it was true.

She sighed and closed her eyes, I could hear the gears turning in her wonderful head. I chuckled softly and ran my fingers through her curly brown hair, she was my personal angel. Slowly, but finally she fell asleep in my arms. Her bangs falling in front of her face, keeping her eyes hidden from me. "Alice…you know her blood sings to me." I whispered, tracing her veins. She was so pale, but no one needed to worry because she was naturally pale all the time and beautiful, too. I kissed her lips gently and laid her to the side slowly, running to Alice. She had a nervous glint in her eye, "Alice…tell me." I whispered. I saw the vision,

_Bella and I holding each other, we were dressed for a wedding. She had a long, flowing white dress on that hid her feet, her brown hair was curled slightly and it fell down her mid back, her brown eyes filled with tears as I whispered sweet nothings into her ears. I kissed her neck gently, "I love you." we whispered at the same time. I chuckled and heard her heart accelerate, "Are you nervous?" I asked, my nose hidden in her neck. She shrugged, "I don't know…I'm still trying to figure out what a perfect man would want with me." she whispered sadly. I pulled away and held her heart shaped face in my hands, her tears finally fell. "Bella, I want you because I love you. I have many things I love about you, but one of the many things that I love most about you is that you don't care what others think of you." I whispered sweetly. She sobbed and I pulled her to me, her face hidden in my chest, "I'll make you the happiest woman alive, I swear it." I whispered sweetly, the vision faded. _

I stumbled back, everyone's eyes wide and looking between the two of us. "I-I…really?" I asked, I changed from shocked and worried to excited. She laughed, "That's only if you decide to change her, Edward." she said. I groaned and looked at her limp form on the bed, to lay with her as she slept and to just lay there with her. I nodded slowly, "Ok…I'll do it." I said, smiling as everyone tackled me. I was laughing as they all kissed me on my cheeks and forehead, avoiding my lips which were reserved for Bella. I heard laugh and we all looked up to see Bella laughing hard, tears streaming down her cheeks as she fell back on the bed. I ran over and tickled her, causing her to laugh even harder. "E-Edward…stop!" she choked out, laughing harder. My fingers fluttered everywhere until I finally stopped, sitting before her as she sat up.

"Bella, we have to ask you something." I whispered, looking at Alice. She shook her head and nodded towards Carlisle and Esme, I stood and ran over to Alice. "Esme, Carlisle please tell her." I said softly, smiling. They both nodded and Esme had Bella in her arms in seconds, running her fingers through her brown hair. Carlisle's thoughts were filled with worry and pain as he suddenly appeared where I had been sitting, "Bella, we want to ask you something." he started out. She nodded and looked at everyone before finally laying eyes on me, I smiled and she did, too. She turned her attention to Esme, looking up at her. "We want to know if…you would want to join…us." he finally got out, everyone froze when she did and I went to flee when Alice grabbed me. She planted me before her and gripped onto my shoulder as Bella slowly breathed out, her smile became a full blown grin. "I would love to!" she squealed. I was frozen in shock along with the guys as the girls ran over and hugged her, she laughed as they sobbed happily.

"Bella…" I whispered as the guys tackled her as well. I stood there like a freak and finally grinned widely, pulling her out of the group and hugging her tightly. But not tight enough to kill her, "Thank you." we both whispered. That caused us to laugh along with the family until I finally felt the urge, I bent her backwards as if we were dancing. We were suddenly alone and the classical music filled the air, we danced around the room with her head on my chest. "Thank you, Edward." she whispered softly, her grip tightening on me. Her body shook from her sobs and I pulled away, brushing her bangs out of her face. "For that?" I asked sweetly, frowning. She smiled and poked my nose softly, giggling. I hadn't seen her this happy in a long time, when she was six she was like this. She would talk a lot, fall all over the place and poke areas of my face all the time. She smiled sadly, "For giving me the chance." she said sweetly. I shook my head, "You gave _me _the chance." I corrected her, twirling us around. She laughed and we pressed our foreheads together, "How did I give you a chance?" she asked. I sighed and looked deeply into her eyes, they were filled with love and compassion.

"You gave me the chance by saying yes, you do realize you'll be around me for many years to come right?" I asked, kissing her forehead. She smiled, "Yes…that's why I agreed." she confessed. I gasped, "Y-You want me?" I asked, stuttering. She nodded weakly, "Yeah, I love you." she whispered. Before I could do anything her soft lips pressed against mine, my eyes went wide as hers closed softly. She was about to pull away went my heads went to her face and pulled her closer, kissing her with passion. Our lips moved perfectly in sync and I felt her tongue brushed against my bottom lip, tugging at it. I opened up to her and were kissed, until an embarrassing moan escaped my lips. She giggled into my mouth and wrapped her arms around my neck, her hands playing with my hair. She began to walk back towards her bed and I followed her, we fell and our lips came apart with a pop. She breathed in and kissed me again, round two.

My hands traveled her gorgeous body, my right hand trailing up her legs and my left hand fisting in her hair. Her hands fisted in my hair and tried to pull me closer, I obeyed and tried to open my mouth a bit wider. She groaned and pulled away, hiding her red face in my neck as we panted. I laughed, "That was something." I mumbled, pulling away. Her arms tightened around my neck, "Where do you think you're going?" she asked, growling playfully. I shrugged, "I would go anywhere if you were there." I whispered, winking. She giggled and pecked my lips softly, slipping out from under me. She ran towards her mirror and played with her hair, brushing it as I ruffled my own. I couldn't help my eyes that wandered her perfectly shaped body, her waist and her- "Edward, what're you staring at?" Bella asked, staring at me through the mirror. I looked away quickly, "N-Nothing." I stuttered, running towards the window. I sighed as she grabbed my sleeve, she pulled me towards her and I couldn't help my lips. They had a mind of their own today.

My lips found hers and we kissed there passionately, just standing there with love and lust emitting from both of us. "Stop!" I heard Jasper cry. We pulled apart laughing, leaning onto the other for support. "Bella…who do you want to change you?" I asked, leading her towards the bed. A blush crept up her neck and covered her cheeks, "Y-You." she stuttered, looking down. I laughed, "Ok, I'll do it. But before I do…you have to marry me first." I said quickly, running across the room. She stared at me in shock, she wasn't expecting that at all. "W-What?" she asked, trying to hear me right. I was suddenly next to her, my hand on hers. "Marry me and I'll change you, well…you don't have a choice. Plus, don't you want to have your human friends at the wedding?" I asked, standing her up. She snapped out of it, "Yeah, but…now or-" I cut her off, "Whenever you want." I whispered heavily into her ear, she shivered and I laughed. "Of course, Mr. Cullen." she said. I danced her towards the door and twirled us around, looking into each others eyes without words.

Her love for me shined in her eyes, her hair blew in the slight wind that I was creating by twirling us around, she was an angel from heaven, my own personal brand of heroin. Her blood sang to me, taunted me with its delicious scent. It took me every ounce of my strength not to attack her and suck her jugular, as if I was a druggie. I buried my face in her hair, she seemed to find it amusing. Now, I was able to hold her, touch her, talk to her, and…love her. I was getting married to the most gorgeous creature in the world, she was going to be dressed in a white dress and that made me so happy to hear she was going to be mine.

"I love you, Ms. Swan." I whispered softly.

**The end of this chapter, ReadxReview! I hope you do, guys! I worked hard just for you so be happy all the time, just for me. **

**Love,**

**Rosie Mayy**


	6. I Caught Myself

**More and more! Oh yeah! I can't believe people are actually reading this, now…it's time for the ultimate surprise! I am laughing evilly right now! LOL!**

We had eventually ventured downstairs, our hands intertwined together as we stared into each others eyes. She had every positive emotion seeping out of her and that caused Jasper to squirm, we felt guilty but our love overpowered that small emotion. ".STOP!" Jasper cried, falling to the floor. Everyone started laughing, but Bella just blushed and hid her face in my chest. My arms wrapped tightly around her, "I love you." I whispered sweetly. She giggled, "I love you, too." she sang, pulling away. "'.THIS!" he cried again, running towards the front door. Alice was gone in a heart beat, running after him as her giggles lingered in the house.

Bella laughed as Emmett cracked up, oh no. "So…Eddie going to get some?" he asked, wiggling his eye brows. Everyone growled at him and he shut up, Bella suddenly got up and paced before us. "Love?" I called, confused. She held her hand up and walked over to Emmett, he was just as confused a the rest of us. "Em…" she whispered, hugging him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her to him lovingly, both of their eyes fluttered shut. "Bells…" he whispered into her hair. She fell to her knees and he held her like that, both still and quiet. Esme was sobbing happily into Carlisle, Bella had never really been able to open up to Emmett because of his…intimidation. He would look at everything seriously or have a huge grin plastered to his face, idiot.

Bella cried into his chest, "I love you, Bear." she cried, pulling away. He chuckled and kissed her forehead, "I love you, too, Baby Bear." he said, his voice cracked a bit and you knew he was dead serious. It was rare that you saw Emmett like that, he was always joking or playing around. It was strange to see my brother like that, but I liked him better this way. Bella pulled away and ran back to me, sitting next to me. Her brown hair twirled in the hair fell to her back, he smiled sadly as his eyes looked down at the floor. Bella smiled, "I just want you to that I love you, too, Bear." she whispered, leaning into me. He nodded, "Love you." he said, winking at her. She laughed and her eyes fluttered shut, she breathed in deeply. "Edward, what are you going to do?" Carlisle asked, getting down to business. Her eyes snapped open and she sat up, moving to the other end of the couch. Everyone looked at her in shock as I did with hurt, did she not want me anymore?

She shook slightly, "Um…when can we do it?" she asked, uncertain. I sighed, "You don't have to." I said, reaching for her hand. She flinched away and got up, running over to Emmett. She didn't want me anymore, I knew it. Esme looked at us, "Do you not want…to be changed?" she asked softly. Bella nodded, "I do…I'm just nervous, Emmett makes me feel very safe because he's my big brother." she explained, sitting on his lap. I sighed, she was afraid we would hurt her. I blinked rapidly and wrapped my arms around myself, I didn't even feel safe with myself. She smiled sadly at me and closed her eyes, leaning into Emmett as his huge arms wrapped around her. She sighed and the room fell into a comfortable silence, but for it was a bit awkward because I was watching my brother hold my girlfriend. I growled and everyone's eyes shot to me, I immediately wanted to drown myself. I smiled, "So…I'm going to go." I said, running towards the front door. I was tackled by Rosalie and we fell to the floor with a loud thud, everyone ran in. Bella eyes widened and she started laughing, everyone began cracking up. What are they laughing at? Rosalie thought the same thing before looking down, she was straddling me and it looked like we were…you know. She gasped and jumped off, running upstairs to her room. I wanted to hang myself and never see anyone again, since vampires never forget neither will Bella.

I stood and they cracked up even more, oh god. My pants were undone, my shirt was missing three buttons on the top, and my socks were somewhere. I ran my fingers through my tousled hair, my messy and horrible hair. Why does everything have to happen to me? Another two laughs added in and I turned to see Alice with Jasper, they were leaning on each other for support until they fell to the floor, rolling in laughter. I growled and stomped upstairs, slamming my door shut behind me with a loud BANG! Everyone is always so cruel to me, I hate it. I threw myself onto my bed and hid my face in the pillows, Bella's scent lingered on them and I inhaled it. She smelt of freesia's and lavender, delicious. I groaned and fixed my clothes just in time, Bella knocked on the door. "Yes?" I called out, tugging my black shirt over my head. I heard a sigh, "It's me, are you decent?" she asked softly, she sounded guilty. I put my best angry face on, "Yeah." I hissed, nice effect. I chuckled lowly as she walked in, sitting on my bed. "I'm sorry for laughing, it was funny though." she said softly, I could tell she was looking at me. I buttoned my pants up really quick and turned to glare at her, I knew she wasn't expecting that because her eyes widened in fear.

"I am embarrassed that you guys would do that to me, humiliated. Bella…I thought you loved me." I whispered, plopping onto the bed. I hid my face in the pillows again, getting high off of her scent. Suddenly her warm hands were on my back and slowly, but surely she was laying on top of me. Her lips at my ear, "I am sorry, Edward. Can you ever forgive me?" she asked, rubbing her hands all over my back. She trailed down my neck and massaged my shoulders, I groaned. Her hands felt so good and they would felt better around my- I cut my thoughts off, no! Bella is an angel and will never be thought of…in such a horrible way. I sighed and turned us over so that she was straddling me, the door was locked. "Really?" I asked, pouting. She laughed and it was music to my ears, her eyes closed in laughter and she kissed my neck. Nipping gently, "Yeah." she whispered against my neck. I shook slightly and my lips found their way to her neck, lets see how she likes playing dirty. I sucked on a sensitive spot behind her ear and her body went from pale to bright pink, she was blushing. "E-Edward…" she moaned, her hand gripping onto my shoulders.

I chuckled and sucked a bit harder, my eyes closing in complete bliss. "Yes?" I whispered against her now beating red spot. My cold breath made her whole body shiver in my hold, my arms wrapped around her. She gulped, "I-I can't remember." she whispered lamely. I laughed softly and continued sucking on her neck, my eyes opening when the monster inside me wanted more. Much more. No! I mustn't, think of my angel. Think of my angel that _loves _me! I fought with myself and pulled away from her neck, placing a chaste kiss on her forehead. She seemed distracted by something and I pulled away, by the window in seconds which caused her to fall onto the bed where I had laid. She looked around and sat up, finally laying her eyes on me. I was staring out the window, the monster was beginning to become unbearable. My hands gripped onto my chest, my eyes closing tightly. Bella is mine, but not in the way that means I can drain her. She is very special to me and I can't end her life now, not while she is thinking about it and uncomfortable with it. I slid down to the ground and put my head on my knees, rocking back and forth. I probably looked like Jasper right now, rocking back and forth in the corner of the room. I felt like tons of emotions were being dumped on me once, "Bella, run!" I heard Alice shriek.

Bella fell off the bed and ran for the door when I was suddenly in front of it, the monster had won. I could see her pulse point thump faster as she became frightened, she stumbled back. "E-Edward?" she called, tears falling down her cheeks. I locked the door as someone slammed against it, "Edward, don't do it! No! Stop!" Alice screamed, banging on the door. I placed a ton of furniture all around the room so that no one would get in and I stalked towards Bella, my eyes dark with want and desire. Desire for her blood that is. "Bella…don't you love me?" I asked, sounding hurt. She gasped, "I do! I've loved you since I was six!" she cried, her hands stretched out as if to stop me. I suddenly had her wrists in a death grip, literally almost smashing her bones. She let out a whimper, "Edward, you're hurting me." she cried, struggling. She shoved me back which shocked me and I stood there, shaking me head as she made a run for the door. She started throwing furniture onto the floor as the families cries grew louder, "Babe, you should know better than to mess with a vampire." I scolded, throwing her onto the bed.

She flew up and down, I held her to the bed. "Bella, my love. You'll feel such pain, but it'll be over once I kill you." I whispered, licking her neck. She cried softly, sobbing her heart out as I heard bangs and the wood breaking. I looked into her eyes once more and that was I mistake, her eyes shined with the love and understanding that I didn't want to see. Old Edward, the human side of Edward came back. I threw myself back and ran to the corner, sliding down to the floor as I thought over what I had just done. I shook violently as the screams and cries grew louder, they probably thought I was throwing her around the room. I couldn't stop the sobs that rolled out and Bella went to run over, "No! STOP, BELLA! Don't come any closer." I yelled, holding my hands up. She slid to the floor and watched me cry and yell my heart out, my hands gripping onto my head as the cries grew louder and louder. "Stop…make it stop, Bella." I whimpered. She crawled over and wrapped her arms around me slowly and carefully, pulling me to her as I sobbed and held onto her like a frightened child.

After awhile it became quiet except for Emmett clawing at the door, I stared at the wall wide eyed like a traumatized child. Bella just sat there like nothing happened, running her fingers through my hair lovingly. The door broke down on top of the furniture and the first one through was tiny Alice, she ran over and looked around the room until her eyes laid on my shaking form. Bella didn't notice Alice, her attention was focused on me as I gripped onto the wrist that held my cheek. "Oh, Edward…"Alice whispered, looking at us from behind Bella. I didn't move my sight from the wall as the others came in and suddenly I heard Emmett yell, "Bella, get away from him! He'll fucking kill you!" Emmett yelled, running over. Alice shoved him away and crouched in front of us, protecting both us. Everyone looked at her in shock, their sight flickering to Bella and I every so often. I licked the inside of her wrist softly, she didn't seem to mind I was licking her softly and gently like I cat drinking water. "He's realized what he's done! He won't hurt her!" Alice yelled, kneeling down. She noticed what I was doing and sighed, "Edward, you need to hunt." she whispered. I whimpered and Bella held onto me tightly, "Leave him be, Alice. He's been through enough." she spat, her fingers stopped. I nudged her hand with my head and she continued what she was doing before, "Bella, he could kill you or anyone if he doesn't hunt. He-" Bella cut her off, "He's scared, alone, and I think he is traumatized. He can stay with me, I know he won't make any moves." she said, glaring at Alice.

She has never spoken to Alice like that and if she did it was because she was right, Alice backed down and nodded, "Ok, but can you guys move to the bed." she whispered sweetly. I love Alice right now, Alice and Bella helped me up and we walked over to the bed while I limped. Bella laid down and I laid down next to her, she held me like a mother would hold her son and rubbed my back softly. I hid my face in her neck and sobbed softly, I had almost killed the love of my life. I cried softly and felt more hands on me, my family except for Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett. They had left because they were angry with me, "I-I'm sorry." I cried, sniffling. I heard a deep sigh, "Edward, what you did will never be forgiven, but what matters is that you came to your senses. You will go hunting in an hour, Alice and I will accompany you." he said, leaving the room. I heard everyone leave the room beside Esme, I needed her. "E-Esme, please. H-Hold me." I whimpered, pulling away from Bella. Esme suddenly had me in her arms and was cradling me like a baby, rocking me back and forth.

It was a few moments that I noticed Bella had left the room, "E-Esme, I almost k-killed her." I whimpered. Esme hummed softly, "It was an accident, you now know that you shouldn't be…careless with her." she assured. I simply nodded and let my mother hold me, in her arms I felt at home as well as the others. Only Bella could make me feel truly at home though, like she was the only one whose love radiated off of her for me. I love her and hopefully…she can look past this and forgive me.

**Wow, that was a weird chapter. Sad, too. Edward was in a fetal position in the corner and Bella wasn't even scared! Now, if you ask me that's what love is all about. Don't be afraid of your loved one makes a mistake, but if he makes it more than once then it is time for you to slap him up and leave that sucker. LOL! ReadxReview.**

**Love,**

**Rosie Mayy**


	7. Author Note

Dear, Readers!

**Hey guys! I am Misaki and I'm taking over for my friend, Rosie. She will not be able to continue her stories because her boyfriend, Marcus has passed away. She wanted me to continue her stories so I will be doing so.**

**I hope you guys are the slightest bit happy about it, I am happy! Ok, I think I will start off with the story that has the most reviews. That would be When You were little, I fell in love with you! Yay! **

**I'm sorry if I mix anything up or something, I'm new at this story so please have patience with me. Rosie will be helping me so be hopeful! Anyways, keep an eye out for the next story! Bye!**

**Love,**

**Misaki**


	8. Visions

**Just as soon as I put out the little note I put out a new chapter, I hope you like it a bit. :)**

**APOV**

I watched Bella walk down the stairs, Edward was still upstairs and was holding onto Esme. Esme was very useful at times like these, she always was useful, but she felt more like a mother at times like these. Bella looked over towards me and Jasper, her eyes shining with sadness when it vanish and she walked out the front door. Jasper went to comfort her when I grabbed onto his hand, looking up into his eyes. "Leave her." I murmured, pulling him back down. He didn't like the idea of her out alone, but he obeyed and sat back. I could hear Edward's sobs upstairs, he never acted like this before when suddenly a loud scream filled our ears. Everyone was out the door when I had a vision,

_"Bella, why don't you come with us? We would never hurt you like Edward did." A woman with fire red hair asked, it was trailing down the mid of her back and her red eyes stared at Bella. Bella's long curly hair was cut and choppy, it was dull. Her pale skin was covered in dirt and she was shaking violently, "They told you to leave and that they would join you, they told you to run. Where are they now?" she asked, gesturing around them. They were in Edward and Bella's meadow, this would be used in the woman's advantage. Bella took a step back, her left hand in her back jean pocket. "S-Stay back." she choked out, glaring at the vampire. The woman took a step forward, toying with Bella. "What if I don't want to?" she asked. She was suddenly behind Bella, her hands on Bella's shoulders. "See." she whispered, her cold breath causing Bella to shiver. "They left you, Bella." she said. Bella shook her head and sprinted forward, stumbling and struggling to get to the woods so that she could divert the woman. "I wanted to be friends, I guess not." she said, running after Bella. Bella flew forward into a tree, successfully taking it down from the force. Loud crunches filled the air along with Bella's cries of pain, "No, please. V-Victoria, stop." she whimpered, blood covering her whole body. Victoria advanced towards her, kneeling down before Bella. "Goodnight, Isabella." she whispered, leaning forward._

I gasped and shot up, shooting out the door to see Bella in Jasper's arms. Two vampires stood a few feet away, James and Victoria. The two vampires in my constant visions, they were the culprits. Bella glared at them, her chocolate brown eyes narrowing. Victoria's face twisted into a sickening grin, staring at Bella's neck while James stood there with his arms around Victoria. "All we want is a taste." Victoria hissed, laughing at our disgusted faces. James's grip tightened and she closed her mouth, glaring up at him. He was looking at me now, his eyes shining with wonder and amazement. "You saw us." he said, smirking evilly. I gasped and Bella's angry facade slipped, she looked furious. Jasper seemed to be holding himself back, he didn't want to hurt Bella. Victoria sighed, "James, lets go." she said, turning in towards his chest. She nudged lightly and he nodded, turning so that they could walk away. They weren't going to drop this, I knew they weren't. Just before they disappeared, James turned to me and threw me a wink before running off with his mate. Bella calmed herself before Jasper stood up, walking into the house with her in his arms. Edward was glaring in the direction where they disappeared while Emmett was flexing his muscles, they were ten times furious than Bella was and that's saying something. Edward took a step forward along with Emmett when Carlisle was in front of them, his hands on both of their shoulders. "No need to fight, we will when needed." he said softly, looking at his sons. They looked like they didn't hear a word he had just said, they were still doing what they were before.

Carlisle pushed them towards the door and they turned reluctantly, stalking into the house. Carlisle sighed and grabbed onto Esme's hand, pulling her inside before she looked towards me. "Alice?" she called, staring at me. I threw a smile her way, "I'm going to look around, I'll be back by midnight probably." I assured her, running into the forest. I ran the fastest I ever have, the wind flowing through my hair as I scanned the area. I need to find that meadow, I need to for Bella. I shot forward like a bullet, my eyes shooting to every surface and object. All night I looked around until my cell phone rang,

I like the way you know who you are,

It's so exciting.

Everything comes naturally.

I stopped by a tree just outside the border to Canada, "Yes?" I answered, my eyes still looking around as I held my phone. I heard a sigh of relief, "Alice, where are you? Esme said you would be back at midnight, you still aren't home." Jasper asked, his voice was painted with worry and anxiety. "I'll be home soon, I'm trying to find something. I'll be back soon." I said, hanging up. I knew I shouldn't have done that, but this is for Bella. I turned around so that I could head back when two very familiar vampires blocked my path, "What do you want?" I hissed out, glaring at the pair. Victoria laughed, "We want Bella, but in order to get her...we need you." she said, taking a step towards me. I took one back, "Why do you need me?" I asked, truly confused. She smirked at me, "You're part of the family, Bella's best friend and Jasper's wife. They would do anything to get you back, correct?" she asked, toying with me. I nodded slowly, not speaking a word. She grinned widely, "Then why not take you and ask for Bella in exchange? Without you they are powerless." she said, two arms circled around me quickly. I gasped and thrashed against James's grip, screaming at the top of my lungs when James placed something into my mouth. "That should keep you shut." he murmured, running towards Victoria. I reached for my phone when Victoria dug into my pockets and took it, she dialed a number quickly. "Hello?" Carlisle answered. Victoria smiled, "Hello, Carlisle." she purred. James's grip tightened on me which caused me to cry out in pure pain, "Alice? What are you doing to my daughter?!" he demanded. I heard shuffling on the other side of the phone, "Alice? Alice!" Jasper cried. I sobbed tearlessly, "Jasper!" I cried into the metal gag. Victoria laughed, "Hi, Jasper. Remember me, the gorgeous vampire you met earlier today?" she asked innocently. A loud growl ripped from the phone, he was furious. "Yes." he hissed. She smirked at me, "Well, if you want your dear Alice back you have to give us something we desire greatly." she sang. Jasper was making noises on the other side of the phone, "What? Anything!" he cried. He sounded so desperate, Oh Jasper. "Anything? Even if it was Bella we wanted?" she asked. All was silent and quiet, how could she ask such a question? I pushed hard against the gag, it cracked open. "Keep Bella, Jasper! Don't give her up!" I cried out, my eyes wide with fear and horror. Victoria slapped me and it echoed, a roar emitted from the cell phone. "Don't touch her!" he yelled. Victoria sighed, she was bored.

"If you want your wife back you need to hand over Bella, that is all we want from you Jasper. All we want." she whispered, crushing the phone between her hand. I watched in terror as it fell to the floor, a vision hit me.

_Jasper stood before Victoria, Bella by his side. She was scared, she was hidden behind him as he stared at Victoria. "Here, I've brought her. Now, where is Alice?" he asked, getting impatient. They brought me out, I looked horrible. My clothes had been torn and only covered the private parts of my body, my eyes dull, and my hair was dripping with water. "Alice." they both whispered. Victoria was behind Bella in a flash, holding her to her. "Thank you." she said, stroking Bella's cheek softly. Bella looked so betrayed, her eyes wide with sadness as I was thrown to the floor and she was forgotten as Jasper ran to get me. "Jasper...why?" she whimpered._

I gasped, Jasper would choose me over Bella. No, he can't. Jasper, you need to choose Bella or else it means death for all of us.

**Done! Did you like it at all? Even a tiny bit? Read and Review guys!**

**Love,**

**Misaki**


	9. I Hate You

**Sorry for the late update, guys. I was busy yesterday and I was studying so I hope you like this. Again, sorry!**

**EPOV**

I had come downstairs and Bella had given me a huge hug, Jasper was yelling at someone over the phone when the person on the other line abruptly hung up. He threw the phone at the wall and it shattered in a million pieces, Bella flinched in my arms. He roared and was standing in front of me in a flash, ripping Bella from my arms. She cried out and stared up at him in fear, I have never seen her so terrified before. Her deep chocolate brown eyes had darkened in fear, her skin paling instantly. "Because of you Alice was taken!" he yelled, shaking her.

I hissed and took Bella from him, guarding her as Emmett and Carlisle took hold of Jasper. "I hate you! She wants you not my Alice!" he cried, sobbing. Bella looked down at her feet, I could smell her salty tears as they fell. "I'm sorry." she whispered, running towards the stairs. "Bella!" Esme called, running after her. Jasper just fell to the floor, sobbing loudly. "Victoria has Alice, I know she does." he whimpered, shaking his head. Emmett and Carlisle carried him out to go hunt before he lost control, I could faintly hear Bella crying upstairs with Esme trying to calm her down.

"I'm so sorry! I am truly sorry!" she cried. Rosalie stood up and came over to me, I pulled her into my arms so that she could cry. Rosalie was a girl that never seemed to let people see the other side of her, she was really a girl who was just easily misunderstood. She screamed into my chest and started pounding against my chest, "It's ok. She'll be back, I know she will." I whispered, smoothing out her hair. She nodded and pulled away, running upstairs and into Bella's bedroom.

I sighed and ran a shaky hand through my hair, breathing in the cool air. Bella doesn't deserve this, but it is our fault since we chose to adopt her. That day when she was little, the day I swore never to hurt her again...I think I may have to break that vow in order to protect her.

**APOV**

It was so quiet and dark where Victoria had taken me, it was even freezing for a vampire like me. This brought my human memories back and I've been screaming for awhile, Victoria would laugh while James started making jokes about my pain. I sat up once I felt better, my heart seemed to be lit up in flames again, but it was duller than when I was transforming. I fell back and my breath was coming out in short pants, I felt horrible. I was suddenly grabbed and i screamed, it was Victoria. "Jasper has been a bad boy, yelling at our little Bella like that. How horrible." she said, clicking her tongue in a scornful manner. I thrashed in her grip, but I was useless. "What happened?" I choked out, trying to gulp in the air rushing into the room. She laughed, "He told her he hated her because she was the reason why you're here and not there. How sad." she said, sighing.

I began to sob loudly, "Jasper...I'm so sorry." I cried, shaking my head. Victoria stood me up and held up a vial, my eyes widened. Human Blood. "I know how much you want this, Alice. When I let you drink it then you will surely lose all memory of your time with the human and you'll be able to drink all of her precious blood when we're through with her." she purred, playing with the vial. My eyes followed her every movement, the blood smelt wonderful. I bit my lip and leaned forward, breathing it in deeply. "Who's blood?" I breathed, licking my lips. Victoria opened the vial and I gasped, covering my mouth and nose. "B-Bella." I cried out, my eyes began to sting. Victoria laughed, "She smells delicious and we need her to have some babies for us. James will be the...father and she will give birth to five children. Not four and not six, but five children. James wants children, so do I." she said, pouring the blood into her mouth.

I whimpered and she threw the vial against the ground, "What-" she cut me off with her lips, I screamed into her mouth. No...not Bella's blood. I could taste it as it poured into my mouth, I couldn't move from the shock. She smiled and pulled back, wiping away a stray droplet of blood from the corner of my lips. I just stood there with my arms wrapped tightly around me, my eyes not moving from her face. "You taste great, my dear." she said, winking before running out of the room. I slid down to the floor, just sitting there when I saw something.

"_Bella! Bella, stop moving!" I hissed, grabbing her head. She was sobbing loudly, trying to move away from me. My eyes were red and my lips tainted with crimson red blood, "Victoria let me come and get you. She also let me taste your delicious blood and now that your children are with her there is nothing else for you to do. You are useless now." I whispered, leaning forward. She was screaming and squirming, trying to run. I could faintly smell smoke in the distance, but it didn't matter. I was controlled by the blood lust and the will that I had once had was fighting with the monster, I could feel my heart burning slightly._

_Bella shoved me back when I had drifted off, running into the woods. "Bella!" I called, giggling as I skipped after her. Bella ran the fastest she has ever ran before, her heart beat accelerating with each step. Her hair had been cut and it was now down to her shoulders, her skin a pasty color, and her chocolate brown eyes were now dark with fear. Suddenly, Bella stopped at the sound of a child crying. I did, too, knowing Victoria was now here with James and the children. I turned to see a little girl struggling against Victoria's grip, her cries loud and strong. "Momma! Momma, please!" she cried. Her chocolate brown eyes were an exact copy of Bella's,her hair was brown yet held the same curls like Bella. Victoria frowned, "I'm here." she cooed, holding the child to her chest. _

_The girl shook her head, "No! My momma is there!" she shrieked, her legs kicking against Victoria's stomach. Bella shook her head, I could faintly see her tears before she turned away from her frantic child. "I'm not you mother...Victoria is." she whispered, running off. The little girl screamed as loud as she could, "Momma!"_

"_Candace, calm down." James ordered, glaring at the young child. Candace merely nodded, staring off into the direction her mother had taken off in. "Momma..." she whimpered, two small stray tears falling down her flushed cheeks._

I gasped and shook my head, "No...Bella, no." I choked out. I looked towards the door and bit my lip so tight that it cut through and my venom came rushing into my mouth. I gagged a bit, but I had to because the venom ate away all the blood in my body so it would eat Bella's blood. I could still see it happening, but I was getting fuzzy so I was doing the right thing and keeping out of the vision. I screamed out and fell forward, closing my eyes.

For once I wished I could sleep.

**Sorry this one was so short, but I haven't been able to get inspired so much. You guys can give me ideas and stuff, like what should happen next and so on. Yes, the child is Renesmee. Yay, go Renesmee. But James names her Candace because he likes the name, but I'll give one thing away. When Candace returns to Bella she renames her Renesmee. I hope you guys help me some, thanks!**

**Misaki  
**


	10. My Bella

**Guess who's back? Back again! Thalia's back. Tell your friends. Sorry, I had to attempt to even try that. I've been losing a terribly amount of inspiration so I'm not sure what'll happen. **

* * *

**_EPOV_**

Bella was upstairs in my room asleep while Esme and the others were trying to calm Jasper down. He was going crazy without Alice and I can't say that I didn't understand because I did, if someone took Bella away from me than I'd go insane.

"Jasper, please! Just calm down." Esme cried.

He ignored her and kept clawing at himself as if he was trying to punish himself for what happened, "Jasper! You need to calm down and get your sense together because you're no use to Alice like this." I snapped at him.

That seemed to get him.

He nodded furiously and just stood up so that he could go out to look for her, Emmett went with him along with Rosalie and Esme. Carlisle was staying with me to look after Bella.

"Let's go upstairs." Carlisle said before disappearing to go to Bella's room.

I followed after him and saw him by her bed with her hands in his, he was staring at her with worried eyes. Jasper had done quite a lot of damage to her mentally/emotionally.

Her eyes opened and I smiled when she saw Carlisle, "Dad?" she called.

He leaned in and kissed her cheek, "I'm right here with you." he whispered.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean for it to happen like this..." she whispered sadly, a few tears escaped her chocolate brown orbs.

I was by her side in a flash and I sat her up, "This isn't your fault. All of us want to protect you and Jasper is just a little worried about Alice right now so he has no idea what he is doing." I said.

She looked away and out the window, "Sure..." she mumbled.

"Edward, don't try to force her into thinking anything right now. She doesn't understand." Carlisle said.

I nodded when suddenly the window broke, I threw myself at Bella to cover her in fear of her being harmed. Carlisle covered both of us and Bella let out a terrified scream of terror.

There stood James with something hidden in his pocket, "Give me the girl." he said.

"No!" I growled and Carlisle held up his hands, "Can we strike a deal? I don't want this to turn into something deadly." he asked.

He reached out and pulled in my sister, "Alice!" I cried out.

Bella gasped, "Let her go." she ordered.

James grinned widely and shook Alice around, "Come with us then." he said.

Bella stood up and ran before I could catch her, Alice was thrown to the floor and she looked up at me with red eyes. They forced fed her.

"Bella!" I cried out but she was gone and so was James.

Alice sat up and was taken into Carlisle's arms, "I'm sorry." she sobbed.

He shook his head and nodded towards me, "GO!" He shouted.

I was gone before he even finished that command and was flying through the woods in seconds, I jumped past trees and branches. But I couldn't catch up with them. They were far gone.

"Bella!" I shouted, falling to my knees.

The rain began to fall and I stared after the direction they had ran off in, my Bella was gone and I'd probably never see her again. Carlisle made it up with me and I shoved him off.

I had no more reason if they killed her.

I could hear the others in the background but I payed no attention, "BELLA!" I shouted.

* * *

**_Sorry for the short chapter but maybe you guys can give me ideas? GIVE EM. Lol . I love you guys 3_**

**_Misaki  
_**


	11. Let The Games Begin

**Sorry for the long wait but I've been busy and such! Here's a new chapter. **

* * *

"He hasn't said one word to anyone and I'm getting worried, Carlisle." Esme whispered.

I pulled her into my arms as we listened to Edward's soft sobs that came from his bedroom. If anyone had taken Esme from me than I would've gone insane and probably would've burned myself to ashes.

Alice was with Jasper in their bedroom while Emmett and Rosalie were out searching for Bella, how had this happened? I remember when we first found Bella. I never thought anything like this could happen to our family but it has and sadly...there isn't much anyone can do about it. Bella is apart of our family and I'm not going to let her go, I just can't.

Esme looked up at me before going to see if Edward would say anything at all today, "Bella...Bella..." that's all he could say.

I ran upstairs and knocked on Jasper's door, "Come in." he called.

The sight before me was so heartbreaking, Alice looked so broken and miserable in Jasper's arms. She wasn't meant to be like this and I didn't want her to suffer.

"I think it's time we take action." I said.

He raised an eyebrow when Alice began to sob loudly, "Sh! It's ok, darlin'." Jasper soothed.

"We will send Alice to the Denali's and then...we will call for some assistance from our fellow allies. We need their help more than anything and I have one certain coven in mind." I explained.

Alice thought it was best to listen and to protect Bella by getting back onto the strict animal diet we were all on. Jasper was a bit cautious about the coven we needed to call but it was for the best.

"Maybe I should call them since it's for Bella, it is the least I can do as a sign of forgiveness." Jasper said.

How could I deny him his small wish?

Edward was slowly getting better but I have an idea that our dear friends will help him snap out of it, "Jasper...do it now." I said.

He nodded and grabbed the phone, dialing the number quickly before holding it to his ear.

It rang twice before...

"_Why hello, Jasper. I've been waiting for you to call._"

**_JPOV_**

"Cordelia, it's nice to speak to you." I said.

She let out a soft chuckle, "Sure it is...you wouldn't call me unless you had a reason to. How is that wife of yours? Still energetic as usual?" she asked.

"Alice is fine, but that is besides the point. We, the Cullens, need your help. Edward needs your help." I said.

Her throat cleared, "What exactly would you need my help for? Edward hates the fact that I find him unbelievably sexy. He'd prefer if I stayed out of his life." she said.

"It wasn't his decision to call you, it was Carlisle's."

"Carlisle? I absolutely love that man! Anything he needs, I'll get it for him. What is it that you want little Cordelia to do for you?" she was finally agreeing to help.

Carlisle was chuckling to himself while I smiled, "He needs you to help us find our lovely Bella." I answered.

"That human you all decided to adopt? Didn't I tell him it was practically asking for trouble?" she mused.

Venom was practically dripping from my mouth, "She isn't trouble!" I snapped.

Silence went over the phone line.

A few breaths and then a small sigh, "Alice called me before anything happened. She actually called me when Bella was adopted by you guys, Alice had said to ever refuse to assist you when it came to Bella. Obviously...I had no idea what the hell she was talking about until now." she explained.

"Alice knew..." I trailed off.

Cordelia giggled, "Of course! This is all apart of her plan, Jasper. Bella will be fine and so will Edward...just leave everything to me and the others. We will be there in a day or so." the line went dead afterwards.

Carlisle watched as I placed the phone on the charger, "Alice knew that Bella would..." I couldn't wrap my mind around it.

She had put us all through the suffering and the torture but through all of it...Bella always came out of the situation safely. Alice had been protecting her all this time with Cordelia's help.

"It wouldn't really survive me if Cordelia had known all this time." Carlisle said.

I looked over to him, "I'm wondering why she hadn't said anything to us before." I admitted.

"Probably because we would've tried to stop what was meant to happen." he said before going upstairs to Edward's room where Esme was sitting.

Cordelia? Was she really kind and sweet as Esme and Bella have said?

No, there was always something behind her actions.

Rosalie and Emmett walked in to see me staring out the window with a thoughtful expression on my face, "Jazz?" Rosalie called.

"Hmm?" I mumbled.

She waved something in my face and I focused my eyes on it, Bella's necklace. I grabbed it quickly and held it up to the sunlight, "Oh Bella..." I whispered.

"We found it near the stream but I think t-that..." Rose couldn't finish her sentence without breaking down, Emmett pulled her into his arms and held onto her as he too struggled to keep the tears at bay.

Edward came running down and yanked the necklace from my hand, "She's alive!" he shouted.

Everyone fell silent and Esme came racing down along with Carlisle.

"B-Bella's alive..." he choked out.

Carlisle looked at everyone, "The Lithuanian Coven will arrive tomorrow." he announced.

All eyes shot to him with mouths gaping wide, "WHAT?" Everyone except myself exclaimed.

"You will treat them with respect since they will be aiding us in our search for Bella." he said before walking out of the room, I followed after him with a rather playful smile on my face.

"No matter how terrible the situation is I must say...let the games begin."

* * *

** That is the end of that chapter, sorry for the long wait!**

**Misaki**


	12. Their Arrival

**I am planning on updating this story until it meets its end. Oh, I know that you guys may find this stupid or REALLY cool but...I made a Twilight RP site where we can roleplay as the Twilight characters! If you are interested in the site than message me and I'll be sure to give you the link. All characters are available, ok? I would love to be able to get opinions from you guys as well so this site is a VERY good thing! Hopefully, I'll be able to speak to you all soon (that is if you decide to join my site). **

**OK! Story time. **

* * *

"Are you sure it's a good idea for them to come over here? I have a very bad feeling about this, now I know how Alice feels." Rosalie murmured, sighing heavily.

Emmett was currently rubbing her shoulders as she continued to talk to herself. Rosalie and Cordelia don't get along at all. Both of them are unbelievably beautiful though they have their differences which makes them despise each other. You could say that they were sort of polar opposites in both appearances and their minds. Although Rosalie may not look the part, she is actually very reliable and understanding if you get to know her. Cordelia appears to be just that except she is actually a very cold-hearted person.

The bell in the hallway chimed and I glanced at my time, they're due here in about fifteen minutes. I'm kind of nervous since one of the members is very clinging to me. Apparently, she finds scars sexy. It's kind of strange but that's how she is.

"Emmett? I'm not sure I can go through with this." Rosalie confessed.

I've never seen Rosalie so worried and nervous before, could it be that she was thinking about what Cordelia would say about her? Well...Cordelia does find tiny things to insult Rosalie. Whether it be her personality or her husband.

"Rosie, you'll be fine! I'm right here and so are the others." Emmett exclaimed, giving her his signature grin.

That's all it took to melt Rosalie in place, "So cute..." she mused.

A sharp knock came from the front door and I stood up, fifteen minutes had passed already? I checked my watch and found that they were ten minutes early.

The door was opened by Esme, "Hello! It's been so long since the last time we met." she said.

That was Esme for you. She could smile at the coldest person and just make them feel loved, protected, warm.

"Esme! Darling, it's been ages since that dreadful day!" a rather familiar voice chimed.

I walked out into the hallway with Rosalie and Emmett to find the Lithuanian Coven standing near the door; Naomi was a gorgeous young woman, only twenty-one when she was turned, and she could easily make any man look twice. Her long striking red hair flowed down her mid-back, her golden eyes just bored into Esme's, and I felt at home when her warm feelings met me.

Beside her stood Isaac, we had our differences but he has always been such a wonderful ally for our family. His black hair was combed back into a pony tail, his golden eyes were glancing around our home, and his russet skin reacted oddly to the light. Though when his eyes landed on Naomi...he gave a joyful smile which put me at ease.

That's when a small blur came out of nowhere and tackled me to the ground, "Jasper!" she squealed.

"D-Deon!" I choked out.

Her wide smile lit up the room and everyone smiled in response, "I've missed you so much!" she exclaimed.

Vampires aren't supposed to feel as though they cannot breathe since breathing is not necessary yet Deon was literally crushing me. Deon reminded me of an innocent little girl which she obviously wasn't. Her curly blonde hair hid her face most of the time, and her eyes could really deceive people, but it was her body movement that threw everything off.

Deon would parade around in little flower dresses fit for a young girl yet the way she moved her body was so unique and flirty that anyone would know that she was older than she seemed right off the bat! I'm not saying that she isn't beautiful, she definitely is, but her personality and attitude doesn't fit her appearance so it's a bit awkward.

"I-I missed you, t-too?" It came out like a question.

Naomi helped pull Deon off of me, "We're here to help find the little girl." she said to Deon.

Deon frowned and tried to explain her actions as Naomi scolded her, but it was no use. Once Naomi was mad then there really was nothing anyone could do to calm her down. She needs to work it out herself.

Isaac placed his hand on Naomi's shoulder and we all walked into the living room, "I am so sorry." he said.

"It wasn't your fault, Isaac. Bella will be back home as long as we all cooperate." Carlisle said.

Rosalie was looking around in confusion, "Where is Cordelia?" she asked.

That's right, I didn't see her walk in.

"Hmm..." I mumbled, glancing towards the stares.

**_EPOV_**

Oh, Bella.

I'm so sorry that I couldn't protect you, you're my one and only true love yet why do I feel so hesitant to tell you? I'm an idiot for letting him take you away from me. Oh, Bella!

Maybe a cold shower will help me clear my mind. Yeah, a cool shower. I stood and made my way over to the bathroom when I heard conversation going on downstairs. I could hear Naomi speaking with Esme and Rosalie's thoughts were absolutely deafening!

"Ugh..." I groaned, slamming the bathroom door shut.

I turned the water on and waited for it to get cold as I stripped off my clothing, "You really do look sexy without your clothes on." a strangely familiar voice said.

"AH!" I yelped, covering myself with a towel.

My eyes met with the one and only Cordelia, she was way too early. Well...a few minutes early but she was early nonetheless! Her eyes ran up and down my body, "I'm still wondering why you fell for a human when you could have all of me for an eternity." she sighed.

"I love her!" I growled.

Her eyes seemed to darken a bit and she shrugged, "What exactly do you want with her anyways? She'll end up dying soon enough." she said.

"I don't care, but even if she does then I will follow soon after her!" I shouted at her.

I've never seen Cordelia so shocked before, I've never seen her in such a normal attire before either. She was wearing a pair of black jeans, a blue tank top, Converse, and a black sweater.

"Cordelia..." I breathed.

She made her way over and I stepped back but she continued advancing towards me. Her hands gripped onto my shoulders and she kissed me with force, "Mm!" I grunted.

Her eyes were shut tightly and I just stared at her wide eyed, what the hell is she doing? She stepped back and smiled, "I feel better now that I've done that." she admitted.

My lips felt kind of hot and I reached up to run my finger across my bottom lip.

"I'll help you find this human girl and then...I'll leave." she said.

I frowned and sighed, "Cordelia..." I whispered.

"It's fine, really! I know where she is anyways, I heard some shouting and screaming as we were coming to your house. They obviously aren't very smart if they stayed in the area with her." she explained.

I gasped, "Where is she?" I asked frantically.

"She is by some river but I'd hurry because I'm not sure when the water level will rise. If it rises anymore, she may drown." she said.

I ran downstairs and I grabbed onto Jasper, "COME!" I shouted.

He flinched, "What?" he asked.

"Bella! Bella, Jasper! BELLA!" I shouted once more.

Everyone seemed to follow me and I ran with everything I had, "Bella..." I breathed.

No matter how far or how dangerous it may be, I'll never stop protecting Bella. She's mine to hold and caress. I'll make her my wife and I won't ever stop loving her.

**_BPOV_**

"Edward...Edward, why is it so...cold?" I whispered.

I didn't dare open my eyes as I shook, I could tell that I was in water but I don't understand why. My heart was racing in my chest and I continued thinking about Edward. He'd find me sure enough. He always comes to rescue me.

"Edward...Edward, please..." I whimpered.

A tear fell and I listened to it drip into the water, "I don't w-want to d-die." I choked out.

The water was so cold, I can't feel my body anymore and that's what scares me. A few more tears fell down my cheeks and I opened eyes to look up above me. I'm in a room. A very sealed room along the lines of tiny. It was like a small closet.

"_Bella..._" a voice whispered.

I looked around for the person that called me, "Hello?" I called.

"_It's me...Bella, it's me..._" memories seemed to be flooding back into my head, I winced and screamed at the top of my lungs.

"CORDELIA! Cordelia, please help me! CORDELIA! CORDELIA!" I cried, shrieking and screaming.

A soft laugh surrounded me, "_Edward will save you but I need you to hang on for a bit longer. Endure the water and when it is time, take a deep breath and wait for him. Don't give up, Isabella._" she whispered.

I felt like needles were just poking at me for hours and I cried to myself, "Edward...help me..." I pleaded.

* * *

**That's the end of this chapter, I hope you guys enjoy it very much and I hope you all decide to message me about my website. I can't wait to see who messages me! Probably interesting people. **

**Misaki**


	13. A Kiss As If It Were Our Last

**Here I am! Sorry for not updating yesterday, I fell asleep. Enjoy. **

* * *

**_EPOV_**

We hade stopped running after awhile since I really had no idea where I was going.

Cordelia was clinging to my arm while laughing to herself, "Edward! You naughty boy." she purred.

"Stop it now." I mumbled, shaking her off of me.

Jasper grabbed onto Cordelia, "Do it." he ordered.

"Huh?" she asked.

He ignored her and shoved her into my arms, "Take him into her mind." he said.

"Oh, you mean Isabella? Or Bella? I'm so used to hearing her called Bella that Isabella just doesn't seem to work anymore." she mused.

I grabbed onto her and turned her to face me, "Can you? I want to talk to her!" I cried.

The entire room stared at us and she shrugged, "Maybe I can but...you must pay the price." she said.

"What price? Anything!" I pleaded.

Before I knew it, her lips were on mine.

**_JPOV_**

I saw red.

Emmett saw me jump for Cordelia and so he restrained me, Edward was still and it was obvious that he felt extremely uncomfortable. Rosalie was being held by Carlisle.

"YOU BITCH!" Rose shouted.

Cordelia pulled back and licked her lips, "Yum." she murmured.

"Take me to her..." Edward whispered.

She looked up at him and her eyes widened, "You..." she trailed off.

Disgust and regret were emitting from Edward, I was feeling terrible and depressed. His eyes were blank and his face emotionless. He was void of any positive emotion. As if he were a doll.

"Alright." she said, taking his hand.

Both of them held onto the other's hand and they closed their eyes. Cordelia's gift was to wander into people's dreams and nightmares, she is what we call the goddess of both joy and fright.

Emmett moved away from me and made his way over to them. He reached out and the two collapsed, "EDWARD!" he shouted as he caught them both.

"EDWARD!" he shouted again.

Carlisle covered his mouth before he could shout a third time, "He is fine. Cordelia is taking Edward to Bella so calm yourself." he whispered.

"Oh." Emmett said but the worry never left his eyes.

Edward...don't lose yourself.

**_EPOV_**

We were in some kind of dark woods with muddy grounds and gloomy skies, Cordelia let go of my hand and walked at least five steps forward before turning around to face me.

"You must find the dark waters." she said.

I raised an eyebrow, "Pardon?" I asked.

"The dark waters? Carlisle has taught you nothing." she sighed and then began to explain, "This is technically a world that came from within me. What that means is that this world is basically based on both my darkness and light. Bella is surrounded by waters so she must be in the dark waters which is just through those trees." she said, pointing behind me.

She breathed in, "Nothing is alive here so she is dead. Bella will be dead when you find her but she is not dead in the real world. You must be careful because there are many things you don't know about and you won't until the time comes." she explained.

"Dead?" I choked out.

My dear Bella is dead? No, this cannot be! Cordelia grabbed onto my shoulder and shook me slightly, "Only in this world is she dead. You must be aware of her breathing patterns because if she is alive in this world than that means she is dead in the other. Her heart mustn't beat and blood should not run through her veins. No pulse will be available to you." she said.

"Cordelia, can I ask you a question?" I asked.

She shrugged, "Ask away." she said.

"Why have you been watching Bella all this time?" I asked.

Her golden eyes seemed to darken a few tones, "Alice had told me-" I cut her off, "I would've read it in her mind at some point. I want the real answer." I said.

"She will drown soon if you do not rescue her now." she said.

Cordelia took a step back and was consumed by the shadows.

_This world is based on my darkness and light. _

Was she more dark than light? More evil than good?

Bella!

I snapped out of it and took off behind me, "Bella!" I shouted.

Bella, you need to hang on for me! Just a little longer and I'll be there will my arms wrapped tightly around you. I won't ever let you go again and you'll be my wife. We'll love each other until the moon and sun fall from the sky.

Moaning and groaning surrounded me, I looked around. Souls were wandering around a body of water and just dragging their feet along with them. As if they had to reason to exist.

Why would Bella be here?

Everything around me faded away and was replaced by a familiar place, our meadow. Bella was sitting in the middle of it all with a small flower between her two fingers. Her focus was on that.

"Bella?" I called.

She slowly turned around and smiled, "Edward!" she called back.

"I won't let you die." I stated confidently.

Her chocolate brown orbs seemed to darken in color and she sighed, "I'm about to die. My oxygen level is lowering as we speak and the water is up to my chin. I will drown." she said.

"Show me where you are." I said, walking over.

She took my hand and raised it to her heart, "I'm in here." she said with a gentle smile.

"Bella, what I meant was-" she cut me off with a kiss, as if it were our last.

Our eyes met and she smiled widely, "I love you." she said.

I was back with everyone else and Esme was holding onto me in her arms, I looked up at her and then at Cordelia. She nodded and clapped her hands so that everyone would look at her.

"Let's go! I know where she is." she said before running off.

Everyone followed after her and I ran ahead of everyone.

Bella, just you wait. I have so many things in store for you so don't die just yet!

* * *

**Not my best chapter but I did like it a bit. I promise that I'll give you a proper Thanksgiving chapter! I promise with all my heart, ok? I love you all. **

**Misaki**


	14. Saving Her

**Here I am, I felt the need to write today since my friend committed suicide at 8:00 p.m last night. He was only fifteen and I feel pain even though we never really spoke much. Pray for his peace in heaven. **

* * *

**_CPOV_**

Edward had run ahead of everyone else. He had seen the path and place in my head so now he knows where to go, how can someone want to risk their very life for another? It isn't worth it.

We reached a river and if I were to walk about ten minutes up the river it would then turn into a large large. I could hear a faint heart beat as Edward beat through the water like an animal. Why was he so worried?

"Edward, you need to calm down." I said.

He turned and glared at me with those dark angry eyes, "Don't tell me to calm down." he snarled.

"Edward!" Esme gasped but he didn't apologize.

Jasper grabbed onto him and held him back as he thrashed about in his arms, "NO!" Edward exclaimed.

"You need to calm down, Edward! You're no use to him if you're angry and irritated." Jasper ordered.

That got him to calm down and stop searching so furiously.

Carlisle nodded at Emmett and Emmett dove into the water, Edward and Jasper followed after him. They were down there for about twenty minutes until they found someone. Emmett swum up and looked over at us, "We can't reach her." he said.

"What?" Carlisle asked.

I took off my sweater and jumped into the water with him, "Come on! Deon, get in here!" I shouted.

She nodded and jumped in after me. Both of us, including Emmett, began swimming towards the bottom of the lake. Edward was tugging at something and it appeared as though he couldn't break it. Jasper was looking around with wide eyes until he saw us.

Deon smiled at me and I laughed, she took my hand.

Deon can penetrate the hardest of objects and surfaces, this is what made her so valuable to us. She let go of my hand and pulled her fist back, "Get ready." she mouthed at us.

Edward had to move fast or else Bella would drown, instantly dying.

Deon punched it and it shook, shattering. Edward quickly grabbed Bella and swam up to the surface with incredible speed. Everyone else followed after him and I popped up just a while away from everyone else. Deon was busy bragging about how she saved Bella, Edward was calling Bella's name, and Emmett was holding onto Rosalie.

Did everyone have love besides myself?

**_BPOV_**

"Bella! Bella, wake up!" a strangely familiar voice called.

An angel? I guess I did die after all.

My eyes wouldn't open and my body was frozen still, "Edward..." I choked out.

Edward was probably heart broken that I died but I'll watch over him, I know I will.

"Bella, oh thank goodness!" the angel cried, holding onto me.

Huh? I'm so confused.

Finally, my eyes opened and I saw Edward above me with a wide smile across his flawless face. Edward is dead with me? He leaned down and kissed me with so much love.

He pulled back and chuckled, "You're so strong." he whispered before kissing me again.

This is reality. This is real life! I'm not dead yet and Edward is alive with me, well...you know. Everyone was smiling and laughing all around me with happy expressions on my face.

That's when I realized a very familiar person standing by the window with a thoughtful expression on her face, she was as beautiful as usual and always so serious. No! She used to smile and laugh though now she is serious without a sign of any joy on her face.

I sat up and moved from Edward's arms, "Bella? You mustn't move." Carlisle said.

My mind went blank and I walked over to her, she didn't notice me until I wrapped my arms tightly around her waist.

"I-I..." I bit my tongue.

Cordelia ran her fingers through my hair and she kissed my forehead, "I told you we would meet." she whispered.

I nodded and let some tears fall, "Y-you did." I choked out.

She smiled and laughed as I struggled to keep my tears at bay, "Now we can really enjoy each other's company. I would be pleased if you'd play tag with me, Isabella." she said.

"Call me B-Bella." I said.

Her eyes seemed to brighten with happiness, "Alright. Would you like to play tag, Bella?" she asked.

"More than anything!" I squealed, hugging her tightly.

_**EPOV**_

During the course of the day, Bella and Cordelia played outside. They danced and played tag all day. I've never seen either of them so happy and excited. I was happy for them.

It was now ten o'clock and Cordelia had to leave since things were out of order in Lithuania, "I must take my leave now." she said to me as the others bid farewell.

Bella was sleeping happily in my bed with a few words and whispers. Cordelia closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead, "Tell her I said goodbye." she said.

"I will." I said.

She turned around and left before I could say anything more, "Goodbye and thank you." I called.

Deon waved goodbye to everyone and chased after Cordelia, "It was nice to see you again." Naomi said.

"Yes, it really was." Isaac said with a kind smile.

They both waved goodbye and turned to leave. A few small sniffles were heard and I ran upstairs to see Bella waving from the window, "Bella..." I breathed.

She looked back at me and smiled weakly, "I miss her." she choked out.

"Oh, love." I said, running over to hug her.

She gripped onto me and sobbed into my shoulder, "It'll be alright. She will come by to visit again." I said.

"No...no she won't." she mumbled.

* * *

**Why won't Cordelia come back? Oh no! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please, pray for my friend. 3**

**Misaki**


	15. Our Happy Ending

**I decided to write another chapter so I guess that is what I'm going to do now. I'm not sure what else to do right now as I am kinda missing my friend. Please read and REVIEW!**

* * *

_**EPOV**_

Bella was sleeping in my arms, her lips were puckered so very deliciously. How could an angel possibly love me like she does? I'll never understand but I might as well take advantage of the fact she loved me.

The sun was hanging high in the morning sky and it's light shined on the both of us which caused my skin to shine. Bella opened her eyes to the very sight and I looked away shameful.

"Don't look away." she whispered.

I looked back down at her and leaned forward to kiss her forehead but instead she captured my lips with hers. She was always so guarded and protective of herself yet now she's just kissing me as if it's nothing.

She pulled away and smiled up at me, "I love you." she said softly.

"I love you, too, love." I murmured, capturing her lips again.

We kissed and basked in the daylight, made love under the sun's care. No one was home so at least nobody heard us. That would've been very embarrassing.

All day we spent in my bedroom alone. We made love several times, made out, kissed passionately, it was like a life I could only dream about and one that would never come true but here we are. It was just about twilight when we finally took some time to relax. Her breathing was heavy and hard.

"Edward?" she called.

I nodded, "Hmm?" I answered.

"Do you think that I'm weak?" she asked.

My eyes bugged out and I looked down at her, "What would make you ask that?" I asked curiously.

"Something I heard." she answered with a shrug.

I sighed and relaxed, "You are the strongest person I know." I said with a happy smile.

"Thank you." she said before she continued to stare out the window.

My eyes roamed all over her glorious body but stopped at her face, she held such a tacit expression making it clear that she was thinking deeply about something.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

She looked at me and nodded, "Why?" she asked.

"You seem to be thinking deeply about something." I explained.

Her eyes seemed to droop and she shook her head, "Just wondering what it'd be like if I hadn't been adopted." she said.

My heart just broke into a million pieces. Did she not love me anymore? Was she wishing that Carlisle had never found her? Why didn't she want me anymore?

She saw me panicking and quickly eased my thoughts, "I love being here! I was just wondering if I ever would've met you guys." she said.

"Oh...if God intended this to be then you probably would have." I said.

I kissed her and smiled against her lips, "Bella...I want you to know that I'll never let anyone come near you and take you away again. I'll protect you and guard you with my very life as useless as it is." I vowed.

Her eyes were watery, "Edward...I-I..." she bit her tongue and hid her face in my chest.

"I love you so much, Bella. I never want to lose you." I whispered.

She shook her head and began to sob again, "I love you." she choked out.

"I love you, too, angel."

**_The End_**

**This isn't really the end but what I mean is that I'll probably make a sequel or something but right now I have to work on another story so the sequel won't be out for some time now. I hope you all enjoyed reading this story no matter how short it was. Keep reviewing and know that this story was dedicated to Rosie's boyfriend, Marcus. Thank you all. **

**Love you always, **

**Misaki**


End file.
